


melody runs a daycare sort of

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where they are kids, First person POV I guess, Gen, I have zero ideas on how real kids are, Kurapika's on a break u won't see him here, Self-Indulgent, They Are Kids, What is a childcare anyway, hisoka is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hisoka Illumi and chrollo are KIDS and they are in a CHILDCARE that melody is currently in charge of





	melody runs a daycare sort of

I sighed as I carefully picked off the remains of the infernal pink gum from my black slacks as well as I could. Hisoka hid part of his face with a pillow as he observed me, stifling his inane giggles with it. His body was partially hidden by the armrest part of the couch, but I didn't have to look at him to know he was hysteric over the fact that his gum was yet again found somewhere unwanted, bringing suffering to whomever who had the misfortune of coming into contact with it.

 

"No more gum for you, hisoka! This is punishment for sticking your chewed gum everywhere after the three reminders not to do it!" I wagged my fingers sternly at the young red-haired child, who was currently giving me puppy eyes. Any soft hearted adult would have fallen for them, but not me. My name is Melody and I can hear people's heartbeat, and this young boy's heartbeat had no trace of any remorse for what he's done.  "Do you know how hard it is to remove all those gum you stuck under the tables and chairs?" I continued to reprimand him. His heartbeat sung the same song. Nope, he didn't feel sorry at all. "You're not getting any more gum until you can learn to dispose of them properly after your done with them!"

Sensing my refusal to back down, Hisoka lost his puppy eyes and gave me an accusatory look.

"Miss Melody is so mean!" Hisoka sat down on the floor and pouted, pulling his small pillow to his chest, folding his arms across it.

I ignored hisoka's tantrum and returned to the paperwork I had been working on. Who knew running a daycare required you to fill out so much paperwork? This was usually Kurapika's work but he was currently on a vacation, so I had to take over for him. Not that I minded, that man works so hard, every time he steps into the room I could feel the overwhelming stress he has just by standing next to him. He deserves a break. I was also a little relieved to not have to put up with the anxiety that he emanates every time he got frustrated by some blunder he stumbled upon in his work, or when he's disturbed by one of the children's pranks.

My special ability is to discern a person's true emotions by hearing their heartbeat. I can hear the heartbeats of people in the same room as me, though the clarity depends on how noisy the place is and how much I'm focusing on hearing it. The downside of this is that I have to constantly tune out the surrounding heartbeats when I don't have the time or mood to listen to them. As such, I usually listen to instrumental music while travelling to and from work on the train; it dampens the cacophony of heartbeats from fellow passengers into a small tolerable background buzz.  

The sulking child's heartbeats currently sounds like he's a little defeated; the song of his heart had taken a small dip down the chords, but of course, like always, it doesn't stay that way for long. He's always easily distracted by new things, new toys and new people, so it was easy to cheer him up with a squeaky toy when he had first arrived crying at the doorstep.

I filled out a few forms and took a peek at what the kids were doing. 

Hisoka was blowing a saliva bubble, presumably to replace the absence of his favourite chewing gum now that I have banned him from it, while illumi looked on disdainfully. 

"Ew." Illumi frowned at hisoka, who only burst the bubble to grin at him and then blew another one.

Uh oh. I hear Hisoka's heartbeat quicken in excitement like how it always does when he's up to mischief while Illumi's darkens in tone and starts thumping louder and louder. Yup, judging by the smirk on hisoka face as he edged closer to illumi, still blowing that saliva bubble, he was trying to stir up some trouble again. 

Illumi gave him a death glare.

Hisoka let go of his pillow and shifted closer, drool dribbling down his heart patterned pyjama top. 

"Go away!" Illumi hissed angrily. Louder, louder.

I stood up, prepared to intervene.

Hisoka, of course, didn't listen and moved even closer until he was right in front of the other child. He popped the saliva bubble, specks of his drool flying and landing on Illumi's face.

"Hehehehehehe!" Hisoka laughed.

Illumi's face was contorted to one of extreme disgust and rage. He reached out a fist and hammered hisoka with it.

"Ow!" Hisoka's laughter ceased. He furrowed his brows at Illumi, and apparently mad at him for ruining his fun, started slapping back at him.

My ears were then filled with the sounds of self righteous anger from the heartbeats of the two small fighting children, and I finally approached them to pull them away from each other.

"Alright, alright! That's enough for now!" I announced as I squatted down and held them apart using both arms.

"But he hit me!" Hisoka complained, squealing unhappily, still waving his tiny hands around.

"You spat on me!" Illumi protested, never taking his glare off of the other boy.

"Hisoka, you shouldn't spit on your playmates! And Illumi, you shouldn't hit them even if they spit on you!" I scolded them, " Violence is never the answer." 

"I told him to go away but he still spit on me!" Illumi huffed.

"Hisoka, you should have listened to Illumi when he voiced his discomfort and told you to go away. Let's treat each other with some respect, shall we?" I ruffled both their heads then fished out a wet towel from the small pack I always carried around with me in the childcare and gently wiped Illumi's face with it carefully, getting rid of the spit he so detested. 

Illumi seemed to calm down now that his face was clean again, his heartbeat simmering back down to its usual tune. He rested his head against my lap.

"I want a cookie." He stated, staring up at me expectantly with his large dark eyes.

Before I could react, Hisoka chimed in, "I want a cookie too!"

I thought for a while. Did these two children deserve cookies? Did they, after what they just did? 

"Okay," I said. "But you have to apologize to each other first!"

Illumi's mouth thinned. I could see that he wasn't going to apologize so easily. 

"I'm sorry I hit you, Illumi!" Hisoka exclaimed cheerfully. From his heartbeat though, I could tell that he was really apologizing just so he could get his cookie. Ah, well, at least he made an effort...I guess.

"...I'm sorry that I hit you too." Illumi finally said. His heartbeat was still resentful, but at least he said it too!

They both were now staring up at me expectantly, eyes alit with the knowledge that every child has : An adult who makes a promise is meant to never break it. Or, WHERE'S MY COOKIE???

"Okay, okay, I'm going to get it now." I chuckled, standing up. 

As I made my way to the cookie jar, I deposited the used towel in the small bin next the my desk and my eyes fell on another child. 

Chrollo. As usual, he was sitting quietly in his corner of the room, absorbed in the book he held between his two tiny hands. This time it was a book about outer space, judging by the cover. Chrollo's heartbeat was always steady and serene, like the peaceful slience after a storm stops. I sometimes wonder if reading puts him in a sort of trance for him to affect that kind of heartbeat. 

As I reached for the cookie jar that sat on the top most shelf, I called out to him. "Chrollo, you've been a good boy. Would you like to have a cookie too?"

Chrollo looked up from his book with a smile. "Sure, Miss Melody!"

I took three cookies from the jar, wrapping them individually with pieces of tissue paper. 

"Here you go," I said as I handed out a cookie to the boys, one for each.

"Thank you Miss Melody," Chrollo said politely as he received his cookie. Such a sweet little boy.

I smiled. "Why, if Hisoka and Illumi could be more like you, this place would be a lot more peaceful."

"Thank you." Illumi said as he took the cookie. He placed it carefully into his pocket, which slightly puzzled me, but I let it go. Maybe he didn't want to eat it now.

Hisoka, on the other hand, tore into the cookie once I gave it to him. "Yay! I love cookies!" He cried.

"Even more than you love chewing gum?" I asked playfully.

"No! I love chewing gum more!" Hisoka exclaimed immediately. Then his face fell. "But I can't eat it now that you've punished me."

"Hmmm. Maybe if you show me that you're good, I'll let you have some chewing gum again. But you also have to stop sticking it everywhere!" I said.

"But I am good!" Hisoka said. His heartbeat showed that he really believed what he was saying. "I promise not to stick it everywhere now!" 

"Hmmmmmm...If you can stay on good behaviour for the rest of today, like chrollo, I'll let you have your gum back." I decided.

"Hummmphh." Hisoka seemed unhappy that I didn't believe he was good now and that he wasn't getting his gum back NOW. But he would have to learn how to be good in order to get it back, otherwise the punishment would have been for naught.

With that, I returned to my desk to fill out the rest of the paperwork and left the children to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chrollo secretly steals from the cookie jar but melody doesn't know :)


End file.
